


Bedazzled

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [23]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al's early days in Xing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedazzled

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Oh, pllllleaaase.

* * *

Xing was a heady enough place to daze a young man, especially a young, foreign man, despite everything he'd been through in his handful of years. Everything seemed new and fabulous; eyecatching and amazing. There weren't mountains like this back home, or foods, or colors. The buildings weren't built in a style he recognized, with their wedding cake tiers and swooping edges, and even the animals seemed strange and wondrous.

"Careful, Al!" A strong hand caught his elbow, steadying him when he stumbled over a cobblestone in the path.

Alphonse glanced sideways at his guide, giving Ling a brilliant smile. "It's just so overwhelming!" He passed a hand over his eyes, a playful gesture. "I'm just…dazzled!"

"Is that so?" Ling chuckled. "I suppose I should take you home then, and let you rest before showing you more of the royal city." His hand didn't leave Alphonse's elbow, and Alphonse wondered if maybe it wasn't the city but his guide that had him dazed.

* * *


End file.
